El destino:Encuentra a tu Amy Rose
by Ariette5
Summary: Mephiles era joven y le gustaba las peleas de calle, pero tenia problemas con su hermano mayor Un gran detective. Cuando la duda lo asecha el destino querrá brindarle su propia Amy Rose. ¿Quien diría que dos canciones le darían vida a esta historia?


**Ariette: Bueno eme aquí con mi primer one-chot. ¿Se escribe así cierto?** **En fin espero que disfruten de esta pequeña locura que se me ocurrió escribir.**

**Derechos: Los personajes de Sonic**** NO me pertenecen****: De serlo así haría muchas cosas súper cómicas y todo lo romántico que se les pueda ocurrir...**

**-Habla-**

_Pensamientos_

_"Recordando algo"_

Descripción

**Sin mas aquí la historia...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Destino: Encuentra a tu Amy Rose<strong>_

Mephiles era un joven al que le gustaba andar por las calles. Su hermano era un gran detective, pero a él eso no le interesaba.

Prefería pasearse en las calles y buscar pelea con cualquiera, a veces estaba en un bar con sus amigos o simplemente estaba en casa. En estos momentos se encontraba en su casa sentado en un sillón, hasta que sonó el teléfono…

-**Hola.-**Contesto el joven sin ganas.

-**Parece que sobreviviste estos días.- **Dijo una voz seria al otro lado del teléfono.

**-¡Vaya, me sorprende que te hayas preocupado por mi hermanito!- **Exclamo con sarcasmo el joven.

-**Sinceramente no, se que te gusta buscar pleitos. Allá tu si sales herido.- **Contesto su hermano serio.-** Te llamaba por que no apareciste durante casi 3 semanas.-**

-**Y eso que no te preocupaba.- **Comento con ironía Mephiles.

**-¡Piensa lo que quieras!- **Exclamo con enojo el detective.- **¡No es mi culpa que mi mellizo se meta en problemas! ¡Ni siquiera debería estar llamándote!-**

**-Je, no te preocupes Shadow. Yo guardare tu secreto, algún día tendrías que sentir.- **Dijo con burla el mas claro de los hermanos.

**-¡Olvídalo Mephiles, no necesito que te burles de mi!- **Contesto con enojo Shadow, para luego cortar la llamada.

-**En verdad estabas preocupado por él, ¿Cierto Shadow?- **Pregunto una mujer(murciélago) joven, la cual era compañera de el detective.

-**Aunque odie admitirlo, si.- **Dijo derrotado el joven erizo negro.- **¿Como le hago con un busca-pleitos como él Rouge?-**

-**Parece que solo tendrás que dejarlo ser, querido**- Respondió la detective de nombre Rouge.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Vaya hermano mío. Me colgó así no mas. ¡A pues bien!- <strong>Empezó a quejarse el joven callejero.- **¡Pero de que me quejo, él siempre a sido así!**-

Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto Mephiles decidió salir a la calle como era de costumbre. Fue al bar, hablo con sus amigos y bebió, todo lo que hacia siempre que estaba allí.

El joven Mephiles era un erizo medio alto, sus ojos eran color verde, sus púas ( o mejor dicho "cabello") eran de color negro con un toque turquesa al igual que todo su cuerpo. Era de alrededor unos 20 años. Usaba jeans y camisa con chaleco de colores oscuros, estilo callejero(era su pasión). Siempre llevaba un pedazo de banda(pañuelo, cinta, cualquier pedazo de tela que se les pueda ocurrir) sobre la parte inferior de su cara impidiendo que se viera su boca, al igual que llevaba dos aros morados sobre sus muñecas y unos guantes blancos con el final en negro y turquesa.

Por que llevaba la banda(o lo que piensen que es) realmente no se sabia. Tomo la manía de ponerse un pañuelo desde pequeño y taparse la boca, lo cual sigue haciendo ahora. A diferencia de su hermano, Shadow era un erizo negro con rojo y no llevaba esa banda(ect.) sobre su rostro, además de que vestía mas presentable. Sus aros eran dorados y sus guantes terminaban en rojo. Sus ojos también eran color rojo y tenia "peor" sentido del humor. Realmente era MUY serio.

Volvió muy tarde a su hogar, eran como las 1 de la madrugada y a pesar de que bebió por montones, no parecía estar ebrio. Al contrario estaba bien cuerdo, solamente que muy cansado. Entro a su hogar y no le importo nada, se dirigió a su habitación y se quedo dormido.

_**-En la Mañana, 9:30-**_

Mephiles despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, se levanto y se dirigió al baño, se tomo una ducha y luego de vestirse(por lo menos los pantalones) se dirigió hacia la cocina. Se sirvió un emparedado e iba a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto cuando se quedo mirando el sillón fijamente.

-**No soy un niñato, puedo cuidarme solo.- **Dijo con fastidio el joven con el emparedado.

-**Tal ves no lo seas, pero actúas como uno.- **Respondió una voz seria desde el sillón.

**-¿A que hora llegaste?- **Le pregunto mordiendo un pedazo de su desayuno.

-**A las 5:30 pero no estabas.-**Contesto ahora de pie el joven detective.

-**Pensé que no te importaba, Oh Gran Detective.- **El joven hizo una mueca de disgusto al mencionar esto. Por dentro se sentía muy mal al saber que no le importaba a su hermano, claro que trataba de ocultarlo.

-**Tal ves no me importes tu, pero si me importa mi apellido y lamentablemente llevamos el mismo.-**Se defendió su hermano, había veces en la que se preguntaba como alguien tan irresponsable podría ser su hermano.

-**Pues lamento el infierno que estas viviendo por mi culpa, Shadow. Por que mejor no te olvidas de mi y finges que no me conoces.- **Espetó Mephiles enojado.

-**Me encantaría hacerlo, pero con una carga como tú, ¿Quien podría?- **Pregunto hastiado el mayor de los hermanos.

- **De todos modos no deberías perder tu "preciado tiempo" aquí, ¿No que tienes trabajo?- **Se volteo el joven para no mirarle a los ojos.

-**No pensé que te preocupara alguien más Mephiles…- **Sonrío de lado Shadow.- **Tal vez estés creando cariño o incluso amor…-**

**-¡Pero que cosas dices! ¡Sabes que jamás lo hice y jamás lo haré!- **Volteo(nuevamente) para retarle la mirada.

- **Si estas tan seguro, ¿Por que te enojas, eh?- **Empezó con su juego mental el mayor.

-**Por que…- **El joven callo abrupta mente, era cierto ¿Por que se enojaba? Esta muy seguro de lo que dice, y el nunca se equivoca cuando se decide. ¿O tal vez ahora lo hacia?

-**Parece que estas inseguro hermanito.- **Dijo con burla el erizo negro(y eso que no tenia sentido del humor).

**-¡Claro que no!-**_¿O si?.. ¡No es imposible, yo nunca dudo!_- **Te equivocas Sha, sabes que yo nunca dudo.**- Le sonrío con malicia.- **Tal vez seas tú el que siente 'amor'…-**

**-¡QUE!- **Ahora era el turno de Shadow.- **¡Pero que cosas dices Mephiles!**-

-**Je, nadie jamás dudaría que somos mellizos. Supongo que eso es malo… Al menos para ti.- **Río de forma maliciosa el joven.

-**¡¿Cómo es posible que me haya preocupado por ti?- **Exclamo el joven detective, provocando un vuelco en el corazón de su hermano.

_-¡Si le importo! ¡Si se preocupa!- _Pensó el joven.

**-¡Eres solo un irresponsable busca-pleitos bueno para nada!- **Siguió con su desaprobación el mayor.

-_ No, solo era una falsa alarma.-_

- **¡No te importa absolutamente nada! ¡Ni siquiera tu propia salud!- **Continuo el detective.

**-¡Y a ti te debe de importar más ¿cierto?- **Ya no podía más, si hacia eso era por sus propias razones a él no debe de importarle eso.

**-¡Claro que me importa!- **Explotó el detective.

**-¿Qué? Estas bromeando,¿Cierto?- **Dudó el joven.

**-¡Por supuesto que n..!- **Se detuvo, ¿Que acababa de decir?

**-…... Es mejor que te vayas de aquí Shadow…- **Susurro el joven.

-**Te equivocas si crees que me voy a ir así como así.- **

-**No fue una sugerencia, Shadow.- **Desafío el joven.

-**¿Crees que por ser tu hogar te vas a librar de mi? Pues estas…- **Pero se detuvo, ¿Qué era eso que su hermano menor cargaba? ¿Acaso era un arma? ¿Una pistola?

-**Por tu bien creo que será mejor que te vayas.- **Sostuvo en alto el arma, apuntando a su hermano.

**-¿De donde sacaste eso Mephiles?-**Preguntó incrédulo Shadow. ¿Por qué su hermano le apuntaba? ¿Dónde la consiguió? ¿No que se necesitaba un permiso?

-**No es necesario que lo sepas, Sha. Solo vete, no te quiero ver cerca de esta casa.- **Demando el menor.

-**Bien me iré, pero volveré. Tenemos mucho por hablar.- **Se despidió al mayor, dirigiéndose a la puerta.- **Hasta después…**-

Cuando el mayor finalmente se fue, Mephiles callo de rodillas al suelo. Sin quererlo empezó a derramar lagrimas traviesas. Había apuntado a su propio hermano con un arma. ¡Por Dios! Como era eso posible. Él jamás quiso hacer eso y aun no estaba seguro de por que lo hizo. Se levanto del suelo, miro el arma con desprecio para luego tirarla. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se puso su camisa y chaleco de color negro.

Salio de su casa, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba despejarse de todo. Camino simplemente siendo dirigido por su pies, no sabia hacia donde ir directamente. Su pies lo llevaron hacia su lugar favorito, un pequeño parque, donde los pocos árboles que habían eran totalmente verdes y se podía apreciar el pasto y las flores. Observo el parque un poco desierto, justamente como lo necesitaba.

Se sentó en una banca cercana mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos. Necesitaba pensar, despejarse, olvidarse, tranquilizarse. Respiro hondo, intentaba pensar la razón por la cual apunto a su hermano.

"_Te llamaba por que no apareciste durante casi 3 semanas…"_

"_¡Ni siquiera debería estar llamándote!"_

"_Tal ves no me importes tu, pero si me importa mi apellido y lamentablemente llevamos el mismo…"_

"_Me encantaría hacerlo, pero con una carga como tú, ¿Quien podría?"_

"_¡¿Cómo es posible que me haya preocupado por ti?"_

"_¡Claro que me importa!"_

"_¡Por supuesto que n..!"_

"_Te equivocas si crees que me voy a ir así como así"_

-**¿Por que lastimarme de esta forma Shadow? ¡¿Por qué?- **Nuevas lagrimas rodearon sus ojos.

"_¿De donde sacaste eso Mephiles?"_

-**Pude verlo… Tenia miedo, miedo a que le disparara. ¿Tan poca confianza me tiene?¿Tan malo soy?- **Continuo el joven, sin evitar que las lagrimas bajaran.

"_Bien me iré, pero volveré. Tenemos mucho por hablar."_

-**¿Hablar? ¿De que? ¿De cómo me internaras a un lugar lejos de ti? ¿Tanto me odias?- **Pregunto, a pesar de que sabia que nadie lo escuchaba.

_¿Por que le apunte? ¿Cuándo saque mi arma? ¿Qué me impulso a hacerlo?_

**-¿Cuál fue la razón? ¿Acaso tenia miedo? ¿A que? ¿A que me hiriera más con sus palabras?- **Más y más dudas lo asechaban, no era la primera vez que le sucedía algo como esto. Es cierto que nunca le pasó con su hermano, pero era lo mismo ¿Cierto?

_Con él fue diferente. Shadow es mi hermano, es más profundo. Pero… él no me hizo nada, entonces ¿Por qué apunte? Solo lo hago en acto reflexivo..._

**-…O cuando me siento en peligro. Nunca me había pasado así. ¿Me sentí en peligro? ¿Por qué? ¿Y cuando? ¿Cómo?- **El joven se esforzaba mucho en pensar, tanto que le dolía la cabeza.

-**Jeje, si sigues así vas a quedarte con mas dudas que respuestas.- **La voz de una chica lo saco de todos sus pensamientos.

**-¿Qué? Quiero decir, ¿Quién eres tu?- **Pregunto rápidamente el joven.

**-Bueno, yo soy Amelia Rose pero mis amigos me dicen Amy.- **Sonrío la joven.- **Lamento entrometerme en tu conversación contigo mismo.-**

Amelia era una eriza de estatura normal, color rosa. Sus ojos eran esmeralda muy brillante. Su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros. Era de alrededor unos 19 o 20. Usaba un vestido rojo que le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas. Tenia una tiara de rojo y dos grandes aros dorados. Usaba guantes blancos y botas rojas con blanco hasta las rodillas.

-**Debes de haber pensado que estoy loco.- **Suspiro, ya creía que lo estaba.

**-Realmente no, yo suelo venir aquí a hacer lo mismo. ¿Puedo sentarme?- **Volvió a sonreír.

**-Por mi esta bien.- **Se movió un poco, para dejarle espacio.- **Con que no soy el único con quien el destino quiso jugar, ¿Eh?-**

-**Parece que si. ¿Cómo te llamas?- **Pregunto la joven.

-**Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark Hedgehog.- **Respondió con simpleza. Una punzada de dolor vino a él cuando dijo esto.

"_Tal ves no me importes tu, pero si me importa mi apellido y lamentablemente llevamos el mismo…"_

-**Vaya, es un nombre raro, pero agradable.- **La joven lo miro.-** Con que the Dark Hedgehog. ¿Por casualidad serás familiar de Shadow the Dark Hedgehog?-**

-**Si…- **Otra punzada de dolor vino.- **Soy su hermano.-**

-**Eso explica el gran parecido.- **Volvió a mirar hacia el frente.- **Es alguien agradable, pero es muy serio. Se va a amargar si sigue así.-**

**-Yo opino que ya lo esta.- **¿Desde cuando se centraron en su hermano? O espera ya lo olvidaba... Todas están fijadas en él. ¿Qué ya no podía tener una conversación sin implicar a su hermano?

-**Si tú lo dices… Por cierto pude notar que llorabas, ¿Te sucedió algo?- **Ella lo miro preocupada. ¿Desde cuando alguien podía tener tan buen corazón?

**-¿Qué? No, yo no…- **Se limpio rápidamente todo rastro de lagrimas.

**-No hay que ocultar lo que ya esta echo. No puedes evitar llorar, es común. No es nada malo ni va en contra de nada.- **Comento ella sonriendo.

**-Para alguien como tu es fácil decirlo, pero no es fácil hacerlo para alguien como yo. Si me vieran así tan, tan absurdo y patético, tan… Tan vulnerable…- **Bajo su mirada. ¿Qué pensarían de él? ¿Como lo tratarían?

-**Si piensas que al llorar eres patético, ciertamente lo eres. Si opinas que al llorar estas vulnerable, ciertamente lo estas…-**La joven le miro a los ojos.- **Y si escondes todo sentimiento natural, no vas a disfrutar de la vida.-**

**-¿Quién podría disfrutar de una vida, cuando el destino esta jugando contigo?- **Pregunto sosteniéndole la mirada.

**-¿Quién podría disfrutar una vida si el destino no esta dándoles problemas?- **Sonrío. Era admirable, como es posible que ella se muestre tan feliz.

**-¿Cómo voy a ser feliz con los problemas?- **Estaba incrédulo, dudoso y sorprendido.

**-Bueno…- **La joven se levanto de la banca y le dio la espalda.- **De los problemas se vive. Si cometes un error en un futuro sabrás que no lo tienes que hacer. Si pasas por pruebas o problemas te harás mas fuerte. Y si logras sonreír al mas cruel de los destinos…-** Lo miro sobre el hombro**.- …Ayudaras a todos los que encuentres en su propio camino con el destino.-** La eriza le dedico una sonrisa para luego voltear y caminar lejos del joven.- **Hasta luego Mephiles, fue un gusto hablar contigo.-**

-**Hasta luego… Amy.-** Por primera vez en muchos años Mephiles dedico una sonrisa. Una sonrisa sincera, con nada de sarcasmo ni burla.

Ahora comprendía todo, estaba feliz pues había encontrado a alguien que había logrado sonreír al mas cruel de los destinos y lo había ayudado. Alguien que le había dado una nueva esperanza. Alguien en quien podría y sabia que podría encontrar a un amigo fiel.

Había logrado encontrar a su propia Amy Rose…

* * *

><p><strong>Ariette: Cuando termine esta historia llore, me dio mucha tristeza. ¡Pero quien lo diría!<strong>** Una canción te puede dar muchas ideas.**

**Bien agradezco a todos los lectores por leer esta pequeña historia. Si quieren que la haga mas larga me pueden avisar ¿Vale?**

**Agradezco a la canción Knight of the Wind en acustica por darme el final de la historia y a With Me por darme en si la historia(conste que son canciones)**

**Y agradezco a todos ustedes que donaron ese par de ojitos para leer esta locura que se me ocurrió  
><strong>

**Espero que puedan leer mi otra historia y que me perdonen por no continuarla...**

**Se despide Ariette...**


End file.
